Write A Caption/Archive/146
=Military Personnel Assist With Inauguration Rehearsals= * White Soldier: "How come I get to be lousy Biden... I wanted to be Cool Obama..." : Black Soldier: "And I wanted to be Malia Obama. Life is not fair, get used to it..." --Mutopis 21:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Conducts The Greatest Final Press Conference Ever!= *Bush: "...zzzzzzzzzzzz..." --Mutopis 21:37, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =Long Skateboards, Called "Hamboards," Grow In Popularity= Video of the boards in action * Inventor's son demonstrates the board on a freshly crusted-over section of Santa Monica bay--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:12, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =Money Manager Bernard Madoff Out On Bail= * Cop 1: "Dont think we are doing this because we like you..." :Cop 2: "If we see a gunman, we will let him cap yo ass..." --Mutopis 21:18, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =California's Governor Proposes Cuts To Student Aid= Los Angeles Times * "We must stop these kidz from building an android that could destroy ze future!" --Mutopis 21:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) * Cut zee student funds! I half declared no one can be schmarter zan zee Governator!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC) * Students are de biggest threat to de great stade of California. So I am cutting der funding. I am going to do it Naoooow! --Atenea del Sol 14:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Awards Three With The Presidential Medal Of Freedom= * President #1: "Just a little closer... just a little closer and I could smooch him!" * President #2: "Gross, I have Bush cooties!" * President #3: "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. But since this is a photo op...." Atenea del Sol 14:18, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Conducts His Final Cabinet Meeting= * Bush: "Alright, lets do this! After a long slacking I really feel like fixing the country..." --Mutopis 21:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =The Greatest Administration Ever Conducts Disaster Drill With Members Of Incoming Administration= * "So... what am I suppose to do again?..." --Mutopis 21:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =Mexican President Meets With America's Current And Future Presidents= * First Pic: Mexican President: "Yeah... I dont think so..." :Second Pic: Obama: "I hear you didnt shake his hand..." --Mutopis 21:25, 13 January 2009 (UTC) =Midwest Is Hit By Arctic Cold Wave= *And the eye of Sauron frowned on North Dakota once again. Atenea del Sol 14:19, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =Senator Hillary Clinton Attends Confirmation Hearing= * Hey Chuck, you know you can trim the hair in your ears, don't you?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:16, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =Officer Involved In New Year's BART Shooting Appears In Court= =Gray Wolves Taken Off Endangered Species List= * "Suck it Bears!" --Mutopis 24:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) * America, only you can protect me from bloodthirsty Alaskan Governors--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 16 January 2009 (UTC) =Aircraft Makes Emergency Landing In New York River= * "Passengers, this is your captain. I have some good news and bad news... the bad news is that the plane sank and we wont be able to fly you to your destination... the good news is you get a free boat ride!" --Mutopis 24:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC)